


A Home At Last?

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Battle, Eagles, F/M, Family, Marrage, Orcs, Suffering, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only knew suffering all her life. Would a chance meeting with a wizard be what they all need? Will love save them or will it all end in fire? </p><p> </p><p>UPDATED: 10/1/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home At Last?

**Author's Note:**

> A story long in the making. We all try to survive through our suffering. We all know pain and loss. We either give up or fight.

This is not like any other story, in the first parallel world life does not mean very much, but in the second it’s valued above all else. In the first world lives a girl named Eda Orions age 32 years old. Her life was not that easy but she survived the best she could. One day as she was walking by her usual path she saw the most peculiar little book store.  
There was something about this store that called to her, so she reluctantly entered. There were rows upon rows of old books that she had never seen before and each one seemed to have a life of its own. As she reached the last row of books at the back of the store she noticed a book that did not seem to belong with the rest of them, it seemed as if it glowed so she picked it up and began to read it. “So I see the book finally found a worthy companion, a kindred soul” a voice said from behind her.  
“Aaaahh” Eda screamed, as she turned around quickly to see who had spoken. “I’m sorry my dear, I didn’t mean to scare you. Am Mr Grey and I own this little store,” he said with a smile. “I’m sorry; too, I did not mean to scream. To be honest I did not pay much attention to my surroundings even though I should have. I’m Eda by the way” she said with a small smile.  
“What did you mean when you said that the book found a worthy companion?” Eda asked. “You see my dear, this is a special book. It has a mind of its own, and it seems that it saw something in you that it deemed worthy. It saw your heart and saw something special…”he paused as if he was considering what he should do next. “Take the book, a gift; it’ll help you more than you know. It will help you find your way in the dark” he finally said.  
“I can’t, it’s too much Mr Grey...” “No it is a gift. You could say that it’s my way of repaying an old friend. Now go and good luck” he finally said as he escorted Eda out of the store. “Thank you Mr Grey you can’t imagine what this means to me” Eda said as she gave him a hug before she turned to leave. As she walked off she looked back one last time at the store but it looked as if it was abandoned, as it used to be just a few days ago. Even though it baffled her to no extend she just chose to put it out of her mind and move on. That night she read the book till she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.  
Eda woke up to a slight breeze and the rays of the sun coming through some leaves from right above her. She looked around her not believing what she was seeing. “Not again, why is this happening to me?” she questioned herself as she sat up. “What do you mean not again, and who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” a voice from near the tree, said. She quickly stood up and turned; she saw a young man just a little smaller than her looking at her curiously.  
“I’m Eda, who are you and where am I if you don’t mind me asking?” Eda asked confused. “I’m Bilbo Baggins at your service. You are outside Bag End in Hobbiton the Shire,” the young man said. “How did you get here and why are you sleeping outside? Are you lost?” Bilbo asked worriedly. “No, I do not think so at least” Eda said as she looks around her.  
“It can’t be. How is this possible? I must be dreaming,” she said as she expected to wake up from this strange dream. “You are not dreaming. Would you like to come in? I have some maps that might be able to help you get home” Bilbo said with a comforting smile trying to ease her worry. With that he led Eda into Bag End.  
Once inside he escorted her to his study where he had his maps. “Would you like some tea as you look at the maps?” he asked her. “Yes please and thank you for your help Mr Baggins” Eda said with a crooked smile. “Just call me Bilbo and it’s alright you seemed to need a helping hand” he said as he went to get the tea. After looking at all his maps and two cups of tea it registered to her that she was not dreaming and no longer in her world either.  
“This is insane. How can it be possible that I am no longer in my world?” Eda said to herself as she sat on a nearby chair for support. “What do you mean this is not your world?” Bilbo asked confused. “It is a long strange story” she told him. “I have all the time in the world and you are more than welcome to stay here if you do not have somewhere to stay” Bilbo informed her.  
“Thank you Bilbo you are the second person in years that has been nice to me just because he wants to.” After a deep breath she began to tell him the story of how she had lost her family years ago and was stack with her step father who was an absolute monster and had nowhere to go up until she saw this strange little book store and the odd Mr Grey who gave her a book just the day before and how she had woken up to him that morning.  
“That is incredible, now I understand what you meant when you said strange. But this Mr Grey you talked about sounds like a friend of mine, Gandalf the Grey” Bilbo said as he got up from his armchair and took the empty cups of tea to the kitchen with Eda on his heels. “He will be here in a few days, maybe he will be able to help you out” he finally said as he washed the cups. “You think so?” she said. “I don’t see why not” Bilbo said. “I don’t want to be a bother, if you could be so kind as to tell me where the nearest hotel or inn is, it would be appreciated” she said.  
“Nonsense I have a perfectly good spare room that you could stay in and I won’t hear otherwise” he said with a stern voice. With that he showed her the room. It was twice as big and bright as her bedroom back in her world ever was. “Bilbo this is beautiful, I’m scared to even breathe in here of fear something bad happening to the room. It’s too much” she said as she walked into the room and looked around. “It’s quite all right, it’s settled then you’re staying till Gandalf arrives in a few days from now” he said and left the room so Eda could settle in.  
Bilbo and Eda spent the next few days getting to know each other. Eda helped around Bag End and learned about a few things about gardening. She was able to breathe after so long. Bilbo was true to his word, Gandalf arrived a few days later. Bilbo was in his garden while Eda was at the market picking up some supplies. “Bilbo it’s been so long, it is nice to see you again. How have you been?” Gandalf asked with a good natured smile.  
“Hallo Gandalf how are you? I’ve been well and made a new friend who would be very interested to meet you” Bilbo told him with a smile. “I’ve also been well, thank you for asking” Gandalf said and paused as if intrigued by what Bilbo what said.  
“A friend you say? And where is this friend of yours now?” he asked curiously looking around as if this person was about to pop out of thin air. “Her name is Eda and I have sent her to the market for some supplies” Bilbo informed him happily. “Why don’t you come in, we can wait for her to come back while we have some tea” Bilbo said to him as he led him into the house.  
Meanwhile back at the market Eda was having a bit of fun with the children while getting everything Bilbo had asked her to get. “Don’t forget what I showed you about the flower braids ok?” Eda asked the children. “Yes ma’am” the children called out as they run off to their homes. She laughed at their excitement. “I better head back before Bilbo wonders what happened to me” she thought aloud to herself as she turned and headed towards Bag End.  
Eda was a bit worried about meeting Mr Gandalf. She hoped he had some answers about how and why this happened to her. But she was also worried about the; what if. What if she did go back? What then? What will she do then? Is it really worth it? Was her life before coming to The Shire what she really wanted to go back to? Back then her life was worth nothing to every one there. If she up and disappeared would any one miss her or would she be; just another person who’d have fallen through the cracks & vanished forever?  
Her best friend had moved away soon after Eda had lost her parents due to job cuts. But she had kept writing to Eda as often as possible. Eda knew she had to decide what she wanted and needed to do next. This was her only chance for something better. At the end of the day it was all up to her. She knew this was going to be the hardest decision she’d ever have to make. Soon she had reached Bag End. She looked at the house & remembered what it was like to have a place to call home instead of just a place she stayed at.  
“Bilbo, am back” she called out as she walked into Bag End. “Good, Gandalf arrived earlier today while you were at the market” Bilbo informed her as she walked into the pantry and began to put things away slowly. At hearing Bilbo say that she walked to the living room where Bilbo and Gandalf where having afternoon tea.  
“Mr Grey hallo, it’s nice to see you again” Eda said with a smile.  
“How are you my dear? It is nice to see that you arrived safely to Middle-Earth. How do you like it here?” he asked her. “It’s not that bad actually. But why did you send me here, not that I do not appreciate it more than I could ever say. I just don’t understand” she said sceptically as she sat at the empty armchair next to Bilbo. Bilbo looked at her worriedly not knowing how to help her and it saddened him.  
“There is a reason you are here Eda. This isn’t the first time you came to Middle-Earth” Gandalf informed her seriously. “But you are important…”. “What do you mean this isn’t the first time she was here?” Bilbo interrupted Gandalf. “I’m going get to the point, I promise you” Gandalf told him, then returned his attention back to Eda.  
“It all started before you were born. Your grandmother found a way to leave this world and go to the one you lived. Once there she met a young man, fell in love and stayed there.” He said as he took a deep breath then went on. “When your mother was born your grandmother came with her to visit her family. She did the same a little after you were born. But you were too young to recall” he told her with a fond smile remembering the last time he had seen her with her grandmother. He remembered a little toddler who just wanted to see and play with everything and everyone.  
When Eda remained silent after he finished his story he asked. “What do you know about your heritage my dear?” “Just, that my grandmother is from Xylocastro. Which I have been many times before she and mama died. Why, why would she not tell me anything? I do not understand any of it” she said confused as she started to cry, as memories of her time with her mother and grandmother flashed through her mind. At this Bilbo got up and went to her.  
“It’s all right, everything will be alright now. You are not alone. You do not have to go back there again” he said as he rubbed her shoulder. “You are more than welcome to stay here at Bag End with me” he told her. “I did not mean to upset you my dear. We can talk about it tomorrow. I hope to see you then; I will be at the Green Dragon. Good evening to you both” Gandalf told them as he made his way through Bag End and out the door.  
The rest of the evening and throughout dinner Eda didn’t matter a single word.  
This was never what she had expected. What was she supposed to do now? Everything she thought she knew about her family was not the whole truth. Where did she belong? What could she do? Bilbo was right, what Gandalf said was true; Middle Earth was her home too. That night she did not sleep, as she tried to figure out what should she do?  
If this was where her family was from and she didn’t really have much of a life in the other world, maybe, just maybe she should stay and see where this leads. The next morning Eda got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Bilbo and herself but he had beat her to it. “Hi, how are you feeling this morning?” he asked her. “I think am ok. I thought about what Gandalf said…” she paused for a moment to try to find the courage to continue. “So what have you chosen to do then? My offer from last evening still stands you know” he offered.  
“Yes, I would like to stay please, and see where this leads. This is not an easy decision but I would like to find out if it leads to something better” she told him. “Also it’s something that Gandalf said to me before I came to Middle Earth, that it’s his way of repaying an old friend. I think I’ll pay him a visit at the inn and find out more about my family’s past” she said then looked at him shyly. “Could you come with me please? I don’t know if I can do this alone” she asked Bilbo. “Of course I’ll come with you. We can go after breakfast” he said with a smile. And with that they sat down in the kitchen to eat.  
Meanwhile back in the other world Eda’s father was angry like no other. He depended on the money she earned to leave the life he had deemed himself worthy of. “Where is that worthless piece of trash. She will pay for this” he screamed after he returned home from the police station. Eda had disappeared and really needed her check, he was running low on money to fix his car and who knows what else he had thought he needed. He was so used to have almost everything that he ever wanted and he never wanted to go back to a life that was mediocre ever again.  
Back in Middle Earth, Bilbo and Eda had just arrived at the inn looking for Gandalf. And as luck would have it he was exiting the building at that moment. “Well. Bilbo, Eda how are you this fine morning? Are you ready to hear what I have to say about your heritage my dear?” he asked with a smile. “Good morning, we are well and you are correct we are here for Eda to find out ‘bout her family” Bilbo said to him. “Let us find a table and I will tell you everything I know my dear girl” he finally told her.  
“A long time ago, on my travels I met a dwarf child from the Iron Hills. She loved to explore and learn about anything that was different. She had managed to get lost and I helped her find her family. And since then we have become friends” Gandalf said as he remembered the little girl. “She once looked after me after a particular adventure I had which had caused me some severe injuries and even came along to save the forest far to the east from a spider attack…” he paused.  
“Mind me; those spiders are nothing you have ever seen before in your life, they are as big as a human. And after that adventure she asked for no reward, but just thanked me for taking her along” he said to her.  
All the while Eda listened and tried to imagine her grandma as Gandalf described her. “Yeah that’s grandma for you. She once said to me when I was little about a magical friend she had but I had thought he was just a story she had made up. But that was always my favourite story” she told him with a fond smile. “That’s just incredible” Bilbo said full of wonder. “So how did she end up in that other world Gandalf? Did you sent her there and if so why?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
“Years after that adventure I heard she found a magic spell by accident that sent her to that other world. Once there she met a young man, fell in love, got married and had a lovely family. When she could she visited her home. But that was just as Erebor fell to the dragon. I heard every time she visited and went to visit also but on my last trip I found that she and her daughter had died leaving you alone with your step farther, in which am very sorry about my dear. That caused me to take matters into my own hands and repay the favour” Gandalf said.  
“If you wish of me to send you back I will, but be sure for I cannot undo it” Gandalf informed her. “I have already chosen to stay Gandalf. Bilbo has been kind enough to let me stay with him, whom I so very highly appreciate for offering” she said as she looked from Gandalf to Bilbo.  
“Then it is settled. Welcome home. I will inform your great grandfather of your arrival, and hopefully he might arrive in the next month or so. Until then I bid you farewell until we meet again” Gandalf said to her as he got up to leave only to stop and say. “That might be sooner rather than later.  
Goodbye,” and with that he left.  
“Well it explains why you look like a teenager rather than a grown up. Well that’s that then, shall we go back to Bag End? There’s a lot that you might want to learn about this world since you going to leave in it” Bilbo told her as he started down the path towards his home. Her time in Bag End was beyond words, ‘cause for once she felt like her life was not as worthless as it was made to feel. She could not wait to find out what her great grandfather was like. Would he like her? Would he be disappointed at her? She just hoped things would end up well in the end.  
Bilbo wondered what Gandalf was up to; his words as he left were most unnerving. But he chose to put those words to the back of his mind and go on with everyday life with his new friend. In the month that it took Eda’s great grandfather to come to The Shire, Bilbo and Eda had settled into a routine of looking after the garden and teaching Eda about the different races, places and some of the languages that were spoken on Middle Earth.  
While Eda stayed in The Shire she would do odd jobs for all the hobbits, like teaching the hobbitlings different things, going to the forest for wood, help with building different objects or assisting on fixing houses and even the gardening for some of the elderly hobbits. Back in her world, a missing person’s investigation had started for Eda and her step-father was the main suspect.  
One day, a month after Gandalf’s absence, a dwarf came to The Shire asking for Bag End. By that evening he was outside the round green door of Bilbo’s house. Inside Eda was preparing dinner, as Bilbo was in his study, when there was a knock on the door. “Eda could you get the door please” Bilbo asked. “No problem” she said as she went to the door.  
“Hallo, who are you? Are you lost?” she asked the man at the door. “I am Jalin son of Farlen from the Iron Hills. You look like her so much” Jalin told her. Before Eda had a chance to say or do anything Bilbo came to the door to see what was taking her so long. “Eda is everything alright?” he said as he looked at the dwarf. “Jalin, at you service. You must be Mr Baggins. Thank you for looking after my granddaughter. May I come in” the dwarf said with a smile.  
“Well yes of course, do come in master Jalin” he told him as both Eda and he moved for Jalin to enter. All the while Eda was trying hard to find her voice. What was she supposed to say to her grandpa that she had never met till that day? How should she react? As they went to the living room she became more and more worried. What if things went bad and she lost her last chance to have a normal family after so many years of heart ache, misery and mental abuse from her stepfather.  
“I am sorry I was not there for you, your mum and grandmother. But I do wish to make it up to you now if you let me” Jalin said to her sincerely. Eda looked at him with her sad eyes and gave him a hug as she cried for all she had missed; for the way things should have been instead of how things had turned out for her, her mum and grandma.  
“It is all right, you’ll never have to be alone again or be treated so poorly. Not as long as I am alive” Jalin told her as he hugged her tightly until there were no more tears to be shed. ”It is all right my heart, you are home now and safe never to be mistreated if I have anything to say about it” Jalin told her trying not to cry himself as he held on to the only family he had left on Middle Earth. “I just wish your great grandmother was here to see you” he finally said as he let go.  
“You are more than welcome to stay in one of my spare guest rooms; I know how much it means to have your family back. I’ll let the two of you get to know each other better. Eda you can show him to the room next to yours when you are ready to rest” Bilbo said and turned to leave only to be stopped by Eda. “Thank you Bilbo I owe you so much” she said as she hugged him tightly. “No, no you do not, I lost my family too and I would appreciate help as well if it was possible” he told her and went to his room for the night.  
That night Jalin and Eda talked about anything and everything. He told her about Erebor and Moria. He also told her about an upcoming quest that prince Thorin was said to lead to reclaim Erebor again after so many years from the dragon that had taken it from them so long ago. Jalin told her that he could stay only a few days as he had a business to take care of but he’d send messages as often as possible.  
And so the few days that he did stay he taught her some dwarfish like: Krudel (heart of hearts), Arukhzu (I need you), Khidezhizu duh (you have my heart), Mine sanghivashun (My greatest treasure), Ukraduh (my greatest heart).  
A few days after Jalin had left them Gandalf arrived in The Shire in a hurry. “There you both are. Has your grandfather come to visit yet?” he asked. “Yes, grandpa left just a couple of days ago.” “Gandalf what is it? You look worried, did something happen on your journey?” she finally asked. “Yes, there is a group of dwarves that will require assistance on their quest to reclaim their home and I volunteered Bilbo as the fourteenth member” Gandalf informed them.  
“You did what?” Bilbo said. “No…no, you can tell them that you will find someone else thank you very much” he told Gandalf and with that he turned and headed for his room without even a good day. “You cannot really blame him; it’s all right if he doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t have to. Although… if he comes to know the group a little better, he might change his mind. Yes, I would most definitely bet on that” Eda told him with a smile. “Thank you my dear” he said. But as he turned to leave Eda said “Is this the company of Thorin Oakenshield by any chance?”  
“How did you know that? I never mentioned any names?” Gandalf asked curiously. “Grandfather had heard from some dwarf named Dain about it but that’s all” she said. “Good then it’s settled, they will be here soon” Gandalf said and left her to deal with a flustered Bilbo. “Come on Bilbo its ok, they need you otherwise they wouldn’t be coming, now would they?”  
That night slowly Eda walked into the room that Bilbo was and kneeled in front of him so she could look into his eyes. “Why did you help me when you had no reason to do so? Yet you did before I even asked for your help. What makes them so different than me? I will tell you why. You saw that I was homeless and you gave me a place to stay, because you have a good heart and like to help people” she told him with a sad smile as she continued.  
“I know what it is like to need help, to ask for help and no one to be willing to help you, to feel alone, forgotten, helpless and wonder if it’s worth it. I lived like that for years and so have they and you are their last hope of having a home again. What if it was you that needed help? What then? Either way, just think about it. They are like me and I am thankful that you found me. Whatever you choose, know that I will stand by you Bilbo” Eda smiled at him, got up and left him to his thoughts.  
He knew she was right. No, he was a Baggins from Bag End, he couldn’t just up and go on an adventure just like that, he thought. Two nights later came a knock at the door. “I’ll answer the door, you just finish your dinner Bilbo” Eda said as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door there stood a dwarf full of tattoos. “Dwalin, at your service” he said. “Eda at yours. Why are you here if I may ask master Dwalin?” Eda asked him as he walked in the house handing her his cloak and axes ignoring her question. “Is it down here” he said. “What is down were exactly?” she asked curiously at him. “Dinner. He said there’ll be food and plenty of it” he told her as he found his way to the kitchen.  
Soon after, there was another knock at the door. “Balin, at your service” the elderly dwarf said. “Eda, at yours.” Eda got out of the way for the dwarf to enter the house. “Brother” Balin called out as he saw Dwalin in the main living room. Eda walked into the living room watching Bilbo telling the dwarves that he would have liked some warning next time that they choose to just decided to drop by.  
“Bilbo I think they are from the group that will go on the quest to reclaim Erebor like grandfather said” she said with a smile. At her words the two dwarves turned to look at her with a confused look. “Lady, how do you know about our quest? You look a bit familiar have we met?” asked Balin.  
“My grandfather had heard words about a quest from Dain in the Iron Hills and told me about it. I swear I have not told anyone other than Bilbo and he hates adventures and quest. He has not told a soul, I promise you mister Balin” Eda answered him sincerely.  
“Who is your grandfather if you don’t mind me asking?” he asked as he walked up to her. “His name is Jalin” she informed him politely. “It can’t be” Dwalin said as he looked at his brother. “What is wrong? Is he bad or something?” Bilbo asked worriedly as he came to stand by Eda.  
“No it is not that. He used to be one of king Thror’s advisors like me. After the battle of Moria, he went to the Iron Hills and was never heard from again nor was his daughter. You have quite similar features but you are not her, so who are you really?” Dwalin asked her.  
“The girl you are referring to is my grandmother. By what Gandalf told me after what happened with Erebor and she ended up in another world and that’s where she and mama died a few years back. Somehow Gandalf found out and come to that world and brought me here” she answered him sadly.  
“Oh my dear, am so sorry for your loss, but at least you have family here. Where is your grandfather now?” Balin asked. “My grandfather is back in the Iron Hills. I told him I would like to stay here for a little longer before going there” Eda told him. Balin went to ask her another question but got interrupted before he could by a knock at the door. “Please excuse me” she said as she went to answer the door, but Bilbo had beaten her to it.  
“Fili and Kili at your service” the young boys at the door said in union. “You must be Mr Boggins” the dark haired boy said with a smile. “Nope, you can’t came in, you came to the wrong house” Bilbo said as he tried to close the door on them. “What? Has it been cancelled?” the young boy asked. “No-one told us” then said the  
older boy. “What, ca - cancelled, no nothing has been cancelled…” “Well that’s good” the browned haired boy said as he interrupted Bilbo and walked in the house followed by the blond boy who handed Bilbo his weapons.  
All Eda could do was laugh silently to herself at what she was watching transpire in front of her. “No one said that there is a Mrs Boggins” the dark haired boy said. Eda laughed and said “It’s Baggins actually and no I’m not related to Bilbo in anyway. I’m Eda and it is nice to meet you. It’s Kili right?” “Yes it is and I’m Fili. Don’t pay attention to my little brother” Fili said with a smile. But before Eda got a chance to say anything, Mr Dwalin asked Fili and Kili to help him move some things out of the way.  
Not long after, the bell was heard and Bilbo all flustered went to answer it. The moment he did a small group of dwarves fell in the house due to them leaning on the door. As Bilbo went to say something to them he noticed Gandalf on the door way. “Gandalf” he sighed.  
“This is more or less the rest of the company Bilbo. These are Bomber, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin and Gloin”. Before long a party was going on in full swing. That had caused poor Bilbo quite a bit of discomfort. On the other hand Eda seemed to have fun as she found some of the dwarves knew of her grandmother. After a brief song of “Bland the knives”, a knock come on the door. “He’s here” Gandalf said and turned towards the door. “Go ahead Bilbo don’t let him wait” Gandalf said to him.  
When he opened the door, there stood a dwarf that aired authority from head to toe and he had not even said a word yet. “Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find! I got lost twice, if it wasn’t for the mark at the door, I wouldn’t have found the place at all” he said with utter surety, yet his beard hid an amused smile. “A mark? There is no mark, the door was painted a week ago” Bilbo said irritated. “There is a mark, I put it there” Gandalf told Bilbo, and all the while Eda was laughing silently on the background.  
“Bilbo Baggins let me introduce you to the leader of the company Thorin Oakenshield” Gandalf said as he looked between Thorin and Bilbo. “So this is the Hobbit” Thorin said with a smile. “So what is your weapon of choice Mr Baggins, axe or sword?” he said with a small grin. “I prefer conkers, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything?” Bilbo asked curiously. “Thought as much! He looks more like a grocer than a burglar” Thorin said with a laugh as he turned and looked at the others who laughed along with him at poor Bilbo’s expense.  
At that Eda got upset. It’s one thing to joke with friends, but a whole other thing to laugh at some ones expense and she would not stand for it even if she did not like confrontation. “Excuse me, but that was rude of you. Have you no manners? He did not insult you or make fun of you, so how dare you speak like that to him. He opened his home to you and your friends. Apologise to him right now” she said as she walked right in front of him.  
She was used to threats and abuse; she had leaved with it long enough and she didn’t care what happened to her. But when it came to protecting her only friend, in this reality or the other she would do so without hesitation.  
“Eda it’s all right, he did not mean anything by it” Balin told her calmly. “And who are you? I know I have seen you before, but I cannot place your face” Thorin asked as he approached her sceptically. “I’m Eda, Jalin’s great granddaughter. And I would say it’s an honour but that is yet to be decided” she answered with a grin that could be considered only as a challenge by the prince of the dwarves.  
“It cannot be. They say that Alaria perished almost a hundred years ago” Thorin said in utter disbelief as he approached her. “Actually she found her way in a far off place. Once there she got married and had a family but she died a couple of years ago along with her daughter. I’m all that’s left” she told him with teary eyes. “I am sorry for your loss” he said as he turned to Bilbo. “My apologies master Baggins.” Then he walked to the dining room were Bilbo gave him some dinner.  
‘He’s most definitely something else this dwarf prince’ she thought to herself with a smile. ‘I wander what would happen if I asked to go along? What would grandpa think of such a thing? Probably wouldn’t like it at all.’ She continued to think as she walked to stand next to the dining room and listen silently to them. They all had suffered a lot because this dragon always wanted more, more everything and didn’t care who or what he had to destroy to get it. How sad for a fantastic creature like that to be corrupted so much and by something so unimportant as gold.  
A thud suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts and made her turn to see what made that sound. Poor Bilbo had fainted probably by something one of the dwarves had said. She quickly went to him. “Could one of you gentlemen help me get him to the living room if it’s not too much trouble?” she asked politely. Quickly Bofur got up and helped her carry Bilbo and sat him on one of the armchairs.  
As they sat him on the armchair, her sleeves were pulled up. That revealed some scarring on her arms. “What happened to your arms, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bofur asked. “My father is a horrible person when he was in a bad mood he hit me. And he was almost always in a bad mood. When I worked and got home he always expected me to give him my pay so he could get what he said he deserved and he wouldn’t let me get in the way of that” she told him as tears run down her cheeks. “I am sorry for that; no-one deserves such a fate. I didn’t mean for you to recall such bad memories” he said as he patted her shoulder.  
After Bilbo came to from the shock about the dragon, Gandalf asked him to join in the adventure; that he is also a Took as much as a Baggins. But he chose still not to go on the adventure. Eda knew that he would go. ‘Cause unknown to the others was that Eda had read: The Hobbit, so she knew what would happen. Even though she knew that she was not asked to go she chose to follow them and hopefully they wouldn’t notice her along the journey while she tried to keep them safe.  
The moment she finished that thought she paused. Where on Earth did this bravery came from? She could not understand what was happening. Before she met Bilbo, Gandalf, her grandfather and this group of dwarves, she was this scared girl that the thought of being around people frightened her greatly. But now she just wanted to protect this group of dwarves and Bilbo, because it felt right and she couldn’t just sit back and let them get killed.  
Her trail of thought was once again cut off by the saddest and most wonderful song she had ever heard. Just that alone, made her want to help even more. When she retired in her room she packed a bag and wrote a note to leave at the dining room for Bilbo to find and believe that she really had left to go to the Iron Hills to see her grandfather. She just hoped that she could be of some use, just this one time. And she also hoped that all the horrible things that people from the other world had said about her were wrong. In the early hours of the morning the dwarves left Bag End without Bilbo and Eda.  
Eda knew this so she snuck out and slowly followed them from a distance. Not long after Bilbo run after the group to let them know he was ready for this adventure. Eda watched this with a smile. Up until now everything was going according to plan. “So what made you leave Eda? How did she take that you chose to come along with us?” Kili asked. “She was not at home I found a note she left, saying that she went to the Iron Hills to see her grandfather” Bilbo informed the boy.  
“That’s strange, we were up since dawn and we did not see her leave” Balin said sceptically. “Probably she left after you lot left” Bilbo said. Less they knew that Eda was nearby; she had left the house after every one had fallen asleep and sold her pendant to one of Bilbo’s neighbours for a horse. From there she rode to Bree and got a sword and two tomahawks in exchange for the rest of her valuables. Not that she knew how to ride or use this weapons but it was the only way she could keep up with the group and try to protect them.  
Half way to Rivendell the company stopped at a ruined farm house for the night. “We can always take refuge at Rivendell were they can offer us a place to rest and food” Gandalf told Thorin. “I will not take refuge with the people that betrayed my grandfather, my father” Thorin said. “You are neither of them” Gandalf replied. “No, we are staying” Thorin practically yelled back.  
“Save me from the stubbornness of dwarfs” Gandalf yelled as walked away. “Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked worriedly. “To seek better company Mr Baggins” he answered. “And that would be?” Bilbo asked him curiously. “Myself,” Gandalf yelled and walked away from the group. “Is he going to come back?” Bilbo asked Balin worriedly. Balin just shrugged his shoulders as he looked towards Gandalf who was heading away from them quickly.  
‘This isn’t good’ Eda thought to herself. She knew that the trolls were nearby and would take the horses. So she got ready for when that would happen. When night fell and the trolls took the horses, she moved slowly round the troll camp to where the horses were kept and when they got busy arguing about what they were cooking she cut the rope and spooked the horses before Fili & Kili sent Bilbo in. At seeing the horses flee the trolls started to scream at each other about not securing them properly.  
Meanwhile Fili and Kili saw the horses run from the troll camp and run after the horses, as well. When they got them they secured them better near their camp and went to inform the others about the three trolls. Back at the troll camp still hidden from sight she thought about what she should do to keep the trolls from discovering the company. So she decided to redirect them in the opposite direction as fast as she could.  
“What do you think you are doing hunting in my forest?” Eda said as loudly as she could from her hiding spot. “Who’s that?” one of them asked. “You follow, you see” she said and laughed at them. She quickly made a run for it within the bushes opposite way from the dwarf camp and made sure the trolls followed the sounds she was making but were unable to see her.  
Meanwhile Thorin and his company reached the troll campsite. Once there they found it empty. “I thought you said there were trolls here?” Thorin said as he turned to his nephews. “They were Uncle, but I cannot explain were they gone to” Fili said. “Someone cut this rope, it was not broken” Dwalin said as he walks to Thorin.  
They all looked around for any signs to whom it might have been. But found nothing, so they returned to their camp. The next morning they found three stone trolls. Suddenly Gandalf appeared and asked “Are you all alright?” “Yes but these stone trolls do not seem to have been here for very long before they turned to stone,” Thorin informed him as he looked around.  
“They could not move in daylight. That means there must be a cave nearby,” said Thorin as he looked around. There they found Orchrist, Sting and Glamdring. “It still does not explain how they were caught outside since they knew they would turn to stone,” Gandalf said curiously. “Gandalf, why did they look as if they are growling and running?” Ori asked as he draws the trolls.  
“That is a good question my dear Ori” he answers him as he noticed some blood on one of the trolls weapons. But as he looked around saw no one. At that moment Radagast the brown arrived, who informed Gandalf that the Greenwood was sick, the Ungolian spiders from Dol Gudur. Just as he finished his story a pack of Orcs and Wargs found them and chased them. Radagast tried to help the company by getting the enemies attention but it did not work for long.  
Eda in the meantime tried to keep up with them while still out of sight. The wounds on her arm and lower back did make it rather hard. As luck would have it as Gandalf led the company through an underground passage towards Rivendell, a group of Elves that was patrolling the area scared the hunting pack of Orcs and Wargs away. That’s when they found her hiding from the Orcs behind some boulders near the secret entrance.  
“How did you end up here on your own?” asked one of the Elf’s, as he got off his horse. “I just got lost following my friends” she said as she got to her feet. “I am Elrond, what is your name, my lady? It seems you need some help, come with us to our home” he told her as he led her towards his horse. “My name is Eda and please they can’t know I was following them, please it is important” she pleaded with him with fear in her eyes and a trembling voice.  
“Now why don’t you want them to know? What is so important that you must stay hidden from them?” Elrond asks her curiously. “Unlike them I know what will happen in the future and if I do not help them while out of site some of them will die. So please do not let them see me” she fearfully pleaded with him again.  
He looked at her for a moment and turned to one of the Elf’s in his company and said in Elvish. the Elf answered as Elrond helped her on Alerien’s horse. “He will make sure they do not see you and you are properly looked after” Elrond told her then got on his horse and led the rest of the company of Elves to Rivendell.  
In the meantime the group of dwarves, along with Bilbo and Gandalf reached Rivendell. “Mithrandir, welcome. What brings you and this company of dwarves here?” an Elf greeted Gandalf as he looked at the company that was right behind the wizard. “Linder so nice to see you. I need to see Lord Elrond” Gandalf said quickly. “I’m afraid My Lord Elrond is not here” he said solemnly. “I’m afraid he is…” Linder never got the chance to finish as a horn was heard across the distance.  
Soon Lord Elrond and his hunting party appeared at the main gate of Rivendell. “Gandalf what bring you here? Especially with an Orc party so far south” Elrond ask as he got off his horse to greet his old friend. “We are merely traveling” Gandalf said to him with a cheeky smile, not wishing to reveal too much information just yet to his old friend.  
Gandalf asked in elvish. Elrond informed him and he saw Gandalf relax just a bit. Elrond said as he looked at the dwarves with a smile.  
“Is he offering us insults?” Gloin asked as he raised his axe along with the rest of the group taking up arms and prepared for an attack. “No he is offering food” Gandalf said. That made the company relax and after a small chat between them Gloin said “Oh! Then lead on.” Soon they were all led to an outside dining area with all kinds of vegetarian food.  
Meanwhile in the elvish infirmary a healer made sure that Eda’s injuries were not infected or severe.  
“Your wounds are not that bad; just needed some stiches as you see and keep applying this cream to keep infection away. There is a room ready for you and food will be brought to you there. I’m surprised your friends are not here?” the healer said. “They do not know I’m here, not yet at least. Thank you for all your help Master Healer” she added.  
The next night Thorin found a note in his pack that told him not to show the elves only his company and maybe Gandalf if he thought it was safe for them to read the note about the secret entrance to the Lonely Mountain. {Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s day will shine upon the keyhole.} He was most confused with the current events, so when Gandalf came to informed him that Lord Elrond could help, he found him preparing to go.  
“Where do you think you are going?” Gandalf asked him confused. “We do not require his assistance anymore; we only have until Durin’s day to be at Erebor. The others are preparing as well” he said and continued packing. “And how do you know that if I may ask?” Gandalf asked him.  
After looking around to make sure they were alone Thorin said “I found a note saying about the secret entrance & that we need to be there by Durin’s day. We do not have much time, Durin’s day is approaching fast” Thorin said. “If that is so I will try to get their attention so you can all slip away unnoticed” Gandalf said as he walked off. With that Thorin picked up his pack & weapons & made his way to the group that was waiting for him nearby.  
In the meantime, Eda was already ahead of them trying to think of a way to keep them away from the stone giants and the goblins but she knew that it was not possible; some things were meant to happen to strengthen the groups’ dynamics. The journey to the Misty Mountains was a lot easier than their journey to Rivendell.  
Once on the mountain and a storm over their heads, their way was hard but when the stone giants began their thunder battle, things became dangerous for the whole company. Eda was having trouble staying on the ledge. The company was not far behind from where Eda was. Luckily Eda reached a nearby cave and saw the company straggle to survive on the mountain because of the stone giants.  
All of a sudden half of the company crashed were she was as the giant they were on collapsed due to losing his head. “Noooo, Fili” Thorin’s scream was heard almost as loud as the raging storm. When the giant finally fell of the mountain, Eda run out of the cave to check on the dwarves and Bilbo that crashed right outside. At that moment Thorin’s voice was heard saying that they were ok.  
“Bilbo is hanging off the cliff Thorin, if we don’t help him he will fall off” Eda says loudly to be heard across the storm. Thorin looks over and sees Bilbo dangling over and reaches down and managed to help him back over the ledge. Poor Bilbo was quite shaken by the whole ordeal. After every one got in the cave and were certain that they were in one piece turned to look at Eda.  
“You… What are you doing here?” Thorin asks Eda, as he slowly approaches her. “Well I happen to know a lot more about your journey than you think” she says shyly. “What do you mean more than I think?” Thorin asks curiously.  
“Well you know how I said I came from another world? Well there your lives, this adventure, are just stories that I have read. I did not know they were real until I met Gandalf and he explained to me about where I’m really from. And this was the only way I could at least try to help you guys, like with the trolls in Trollshaw forest and the way into Erebor” she explained.  
“So Gandalf was right, that was you that they brought to Rivendell from the small gate?” Bilbo asked. “And how did you found that out?” Nori asked him curiously. “I can speak, read and understand Elvish, at least the Sindarin dialect” Bilbo informs him as he went to stand next to Eda. “And why didn’t you say anything to begin with?” Balin asks her. “Would any of you have listened?” she asked as she looked at Thorin. “Probably not. Let’s get some rest, tomorrow Eda has a lot to explain” he said.  
“I don’t think that is a good idea. We are standing on a trap door that leads to the goblin town so we have to get out of here now before….” She never got the chance to finish as the floor opened and they dropped into the goblin town.  
The way down to the goblin town was not easy, but what awaited them at the bottom was even worse. Just as they reached the bottom they were captured by the goblins and were led in front of the goblin king, a most disgusting creature, but luckily Bilbo managed to get away.  
“What’s this, assassins? Thieves?” the goblin king asks. “Dwarves, malevolence” a goblin says with a mischievous grin. “Dwarves’… Now what would bring Dwarves to my kingdom?” he asks curiously. “Search them” he finally said with an evil grin. As they searched the dwarves they found many valuables vases, silverware etc. “Rivendell vase second age. I couldn’t even give it away” and threw it over his shoulder. “Now what brings you here? Speak” he practically yells.  
“If they won’t talk, then we’ll make them squawk” he laughs. “Start with the youngest” he orders. “Wait” Eda screams and slowly makes her way in front of the company. “No” Thorin whispers to her as he takes hold of her arm. “It’s ok I’ll keep you all safe till Gandalf arrives, you’ll see” she says as Thorin lets go of her arm unwillingly.  
“Aaahh! What a lovely little girl?” the goblin king says with a grin. “Now why are you all in my kingdom?” he growled at her. “Well that is a long story and a very important secret mission, so we can’t tell you. But I see that you really want to know so I’ll tell you this. If you do not let us go you’ll die before the day is over, so choose your next move carefully goblin” she told him with a cheeky grin.  
“Really? And who is going to kill me?” the goblin king asked her with an evil grin. “Oh, just you wait and see. It will happen within the hour. That I promise you, you filth” she said trying to sound intimidating. “You are bluffing. Get the tangler, we’ll get the truth out of her or have some fun” he said laughing. “Nooo.” Thorin yelled and tried to get her behind him.  
“Well! If it isn’t Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. What brings you to my kingdom?” asked the goblin king. Thorin remained silent. “If you do not talk I will torture your little girl and then the rest of your company till you tell me what I want to know” the goblin king informed him. “There is a pretty penny for your head. Just the head nothing attached. He will love to know you are our prisoner. You know who I am talking about, a pale Orc astride a white Warg” he finally said with a grin.  
“That Azog the Defiler died of his wounds long ago” Thorin practically yells at him. “Do you think that will stop him” the goblin king said smiling. All of a sudden a bright light kind of energy blasts them all off their feet. “Take up arms” Gandalf’s voice says. But when he sees no one is really moving he says louder “Fight. FIGHT.”  
With that the dwarves got up and started fighting for their lives. All along Thorin made sure that Eda was right behind him at all times. As they managed to get away from the goblins, the goblin king appeared right in front of them. “Did you think it will be so easy to get away? What will you do now?” the goblin king said with an evil grin plastered on his ugly face.  
At that Gandalf moved forward and with his sword sliced the goblin kings belly. “Yeah… That will do it” the goblin king said. And with another swing of his sword Gandalf sliced his throat. But the bridge the company was on gave way and collapsed with them on it. Just as they thought though that they got away, Kili noticed more goblins coming their way. “Gandalf” he yelled making every one look up. “Only one thing will save us now. Day light, so move” Gandalf yelled and made every one run as fast as their legs could carry them.  
Meanwhile in a different part of the goblin city in the Misty Mountains, Bilbo had an unpleasant encounter with a creature named Gollum. A most unpleasant creature he was, because he was sneaky, evil and very cunning, ready to kill anyone and anything that he saw.  
Bilbo also found a special Ring. It wasn’t any Ring though; it was the One Ring of power that could bring the end of all that is good and bright in this world. Luckily Bilbo through his own cunning and through a game of riddles managed to outsmart Gollum and get away just in time by putting the Ring on and turning himself invisible.  
Just as he was making his way out of the mountain he saw the rest of the company run out just up ahead of him. But when he saw Eda with them he was very surprised. She was not meant to be there. As luck would have it they all made their way out of the Misty Mountains in one piece.  
“…ten, eleven, Bofur twelve and Bombur thirteen. Where is Bilbo, where is our burglar?” Gandalf says loudly as he looks around hoping Bilbo would just appear out of thin air. “He managed to get away when they got us” Nori said. But before anyone had a chance to say anything else Thorin said loudly: “I’ll tell you where he is. He saw his chance and took it. I don’t doubt his in Rivendell by now.”  
At his words Eda gasped and said “Thorin, how can you say something like that? He left his home to help you get yours back out of the goodness of his heart. For all of you and you dare be so cruel. Your own cousin did not come to help you yet this stranger, a hobbit at that, chose to leave his cosy life behind to help you. He deserves better than this reaction from you.”  
At that Thorin looked down shocked, mostly at himself than the way she had spoken to him. “So where is he then?” Dori asked curiously. “Right here actually” Bilbo said from the tree line behind the company. “Bilbo” Fili cried out. “We thought we lost you” Kili said happily. “No, I’m here and she is right that’s why I’m here. Not because I have to, but because it’s important to you. I have a home and you don’t so am here to help and if I had to guess that is why Eda is here for as well” Bilbo said as he looked between Eda and Thorin.  
“That’s good” Gandalf said, but at that moment the howling of Wargs was heard over the distance. “Oh no” Eda said. “Out of the frying pan…” “And into the fire” Thorin started and Gandalf finished saying. “Quick, run” Gandalf yelled as they made a run for it. But soon they reached the cliff and there was no way out. “Guys cut quickly those two small trees down. Trust me I know what will stop them. So please be quick about it” Eda pleaded with them. Luckily they did as the Wargs came to view.  
“Gandalf set the trees on fire, the Wargs are scared of fire and it will stop them” Eda said. And as the Wargs were about to jump over the cut down trees, flame consumed the Wargs along with the trees. None of the rest of the pack would go near the flames. “Gandalf, is there any way to contact the Eagles? They are our only hope to get away” Eda said worriedly. At that moment Gandalf noticed a moth. He took it in his hand and whispered something to it before he let it go.  
“Hopefully they will be here soon” he told her. “How did you know that would stop them?” Thorin asked her. “The same way I left that note on your bag. In my world I found out about your future long ago and this is the only way I can help. The only way to keep you guys from dying” Eda said as she looked away from him feeling bad about it, even though she only meant to protect them. She knew what it was like to be hurt, not being safe, to not be certain if she would see another day because of her evil father. She knew and understood pain all too well.  
Thorin saw and understood that look on her face and lifted her face so she would look at him. “Thank you” he said. But he quickly looked to see not only Wargs at the other side of the flaming trees, but also Azog the Defiler riding a white Warg. “It cannot be” Thorin said shocked. “No, don’t go after him Thorin” Dwalin said but Thorin did not even hear him as he charged at Azog, managing to get through the flaming trees to get to him.  
“Oh, for crying out loud” Eda said. As she watched Thorin got hit by Azog’s mace, hit the ground hard and used as a Wargs chew toy. At that she and Bilbo charged at the enemy trying their best to keep Thorin safe. Bilbo managed to kill an Orc before it got the chance to cut Thorins head.  
At that Eda stupidly chose to go for Azog and his Warg. She managed to kill it by stubbing it through its eye and into its skull with her sword and removed it as she turned to Azog. That only managed to enrage Azog, as he fell to the ground. He hit her at the ribs with his fist hard enough for her to fall back with a thud. “Eda,” Bilbo called out, scared for her safety, but unable to do anything.  
As Bilbo and Eda were about to be attacked again by Azog and his Orcs, the rest of the company came to the rescue. Eda knew what would happen if she let Azog go. Fili’s, Kili’s and Thorin’s lives were on the line. So as Azog was about to attack her, thinking she was an easy kill, she picked up the sword and run it through his skull. But she knew there was someone else to deal with other than the Orc she had just killed.  
Seeing Azog die was something that neither the Orcs nor the company expected. As the Orcs try one last attack, the Eagles came and took the company off the Misty Mountain and to Carrock as fast as their wings could take them. “Thorin” Fili called out worried about his uncle. The first on Carrock were Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Eda. Once there Gandalf made sure Thorin was alive. To every ones relief Gandalf’s magic had worked.  
“Bilbo, Eda?” Thorin asked Gandalf. “They are here, they are well” Gandalf informed him and helped him up along with Killi’s help. As Thorin looked at them he said. “You… What were you thinking? You nearly got yourselves killed.” Then he looked at Bilbo and continued “Didn’t I say you’d be a burden, that you wouldn’t survive in the wild? I have never been so happy to be wrong.” As he said that he hugged Bilbo, happy that he had indeed come along.  
After he let go of Bilbo he turned to Eda; she didn’t know what to expect. Should she be scared or should she not? Bilbo made a move to stand next to her, but Thorin merely shook his head at him. The others were just as worried for her safety. “You, what on Middle Earth you thought you were doing? You could have died” Thorin yelled as he approached her.  
“What about you? You became a Warg chew toy, but I’m just fine and Azog is dead. He underestimated me and that is all I required. I do not regret it if it means you guys would survive” she told him even though she backed up just a bit as she raised her hands in front of her as protection, subconsciously. “Do you really think I didn’t see Azog kick you? You have no armour to protect you from any attack. And you have no training with any weapon” he said as he grabbed hold of her shoulders.  
“Oin you need to have a look at her and make sure she is not badly hurt,” he finally said as he led her towards the group. “We cannot stay here, we need to reach Beorns house before sunset and the Wargs are nearer than you think. Its ok, Beorn is a friend just as long as we don’t surprise him. The last person that surprised him was torn apart” she said.  
With that they went down the small mountain and made their way to Beorn’s house. All the while Eda didn’t leave Bilbo’s side. But half way there a huge bear started chasing them. It was not so easy to reach Beorn’s house due to having Wargs chasing them, also. For their good fortune the company reached Beorns house within the hour. Once there they were safe for the night.  
“Oin, make sure she is ok, she looks pale” Thorin ordered. “What about you Uncle. That Warg bit you and Azog hit you quite badly” Fili said worriedly. “I will look him over soon, after I check Eda. She wears no armour” Oin said as he led her to a different section of the house to check how badly she was hurt. “Well? How is she?” Bilbo asked worriedly. Thorin hoped it wasn’t anything serious. He didn’t want to admit it, but thought of her as a little more like a sister than just a comrade and the thought that he could lose her was too much to handle.  
He had lost family and friends but he wanted to keep her safe and sound, along with his nephews and Bilbo. Even Bilbo, a little Hobbit from the Shire that knew nothing of the world outside his comfy home, had proved to be a great fighter when needed and a great friend, even when he was mistreated by him. “She just has some bruising and a few lacerations on her ribcage from hitting the rocky ground, but nothing to worry too much over,” Oin informed. After checking on Thorin and making sure he was ok afterwards everyone went to sleep for a much needed rest.  
Bilbo did not really want to admit it but he was more than relieved that she was alright. ‘When did I stop seeing her as a friend?’ he questioned himself. That night she bank next to Bilbo, needing that comfortable feeling he radiated. The next morning Bilbo and Eda woke up to the sound of wood being chopped. With that they got up and walked to the rest of the company standing by the door looking at a huge man chopping wood.  
“Better not surprise him when you are called out for him to meet you. Oh! Good Bilbo, Eda you are up. Come with me, everyone else in pairs” Gandalf said. “Do you think it’s a good idea Gandalf?” Bilbo asked him worriedly as he looked outside. “It’ll be fine Bilbo, I’ll be there with you. But just so you know, I am worried a bit about meeting him also,” Eda said as she took hold of his hand.  
Slowly they walked up to Beorn. “Are you scared Gandalf” asked Bilbo. “Of course not” Gandalf told him, even though he was a bit worried. “Excuse me,” Gandalf said loud enough to make Beorn stop chopping wood and turn his attention to them. After what seemed like ages Beorn stoped chopping and turned to face them while still holding his axe.  
Poor Bilbo was so worried he tried to pull Eda and himself behind Gandalf. “Good morning I am Gandalf the Grey” Gandalf said with a worried smile. “Never heard of him” Beorn says and looks at Bilbo and Eda. Eda tried not to laugh at how tense Gandalf was, but also knowing that as long as everyone remained calm, it would be alright.  
“Who are this two little people?” He asked curiously as he looked at them from head to toe. “These are two of my friends, Bilbo and Eda” Gandalf answered quickly. “Thank you for letting us stay here for the night, if there is any way we can repay your kindness please let us know,” Eda said with a small smile. This seemed to help melt the tension from Beorns face.  
“Our friends inside would also like to thank you for your kindness if you permit them to come and see you sir,” Eda said. At that Beorn seemed to tense up again but agreed to meet the rest of the company. The introductions and thanks went by pretty smoothly to Gandalf’s surprise.  
“So you are the one they call Oakenshield? Why is Azog the defiler after you?” Beorn asked as he offered them food. “You know of Azog?” Thorin ask curiously looking at Beorn. “He hunted my kind for sport” Beorn told him.  
“You do not need to worry Azog was killed just yesterday by Eda. She got him by surprise” Dori informed him. Beorn looked at her surprised. But before he got the chance to say anything Bilbo asked him “Are there any more skin-changers?” “Once, they were many” was the all he got for an answer. “And what about now?” he asked again. “Now there is only there is just me” Beorn said sadly. “We are sorry for your loss” Gandalf told him.  
At Beorns statement Eda moved farther away from the group. She knew all too well what it was to be alone. What it felt like to lose family and friends and to be an outcast. When Balin saw her reaction, he went over to her. “Are you alright my dear, you seem rather quite? You do know that now you are not alone? Thorin might have seemed upset earlier, but only because he thought he’d lose you. He has lost family as well. I know he was not alone like you, but he does care. We all care and appreciate you trying to protect us” Balin told her, as he patted her back.  
“I know Balin, it’s just… it still hurts, no matter how long it has been. And Beorns story, just hit home a little too strongly it seems” she said sadly. “I know what you mean when the dragon attacked Erebor I lost some one also and it still hurts after so long” Balin said sadly.  
“We are living tomorrow morning then. Thank you again for your hospitality Beorn” Gandalf said with a small smile. “We cannot go through Mirkwood though” Eda said. “And why is that” Thorin asked her. “Cause the spiders in the forest will get us and then the King Thranduils’ elves will throw us in the dungeons. He wants some crystals and metal that glows like star light” she informed him as she walked to sit by Gandalf in one of Beorns large chairs.  
“But it’s the only way to reach Erebor” Beorn said. “Actually maybe if Gandalf can contact the Eagles again, then maybe they can drop us on the other side of the forest and save us some time” Eda said looking around to see what every ones reaction. “It will save us at list a couple of weeks journey through Mirkwood” Ori said surprised at the circumstances.  
“I’ll see what I can do, we will know what their answer is by tonight” Gandalf informed them as he got up and walked outside. “Now how is a little girl like you know of such things?” Beorn asked her curiously. “It is a very long story. From where I am, I have already seen their whole journey that…” she stopped what she was saying to look at Thorin for permission to continue her explanation.  
He just nodded. “There I saw everything they went through to get to the Lonely Mountain, so when I got here and met them I thought… that maybe I could try to keep them safe, if I could, not that am doing such a good job though” Eda informed him. “Is that so? So what will you do with the dragon?” Beorn asked curiously at her. “Where there’s a will there’s a way. I have an idea I just hope the dragon won’t object” she said.  
“You will go no-where near that dragon” Thorin said as he approached her. There were lots of agreements from the rest of the group as well. “But Thorin listen, if the dragon agrees with my idea no dwarf has to die. Azog had gathered an army that is too big for us to stop once the dragon’s dead, and most of the company and that of Dains’ dwarf army, men and elves as well will die. He son will attack from a different front at the same time. We are greatly outnumbered. I saw it ok, so let me try and if it does not work we can still try to kill him. So please let’s just try,” Eda pleaded with him.  
“What if he tries to kill you or hurt you? Everyone in this company wants you to come along, against my wishes for you to stay here until we reclaim the mountain. They won’t leave you behind” Thorin tells her as he stands right in front of her.  
“Do you really want me to stay behind even though I could help even a little against the enemy and make sure you do not loose anyone you care about?” She asked him with sad eyes. “It is not that you cannot help us survive what is coming. How much has your grandfather told you about your heritage?” Balin asked her. “Not much, just that it was the first race to be created in Middle Earth, proud, loyal, secretive, that they love once but that’s it and mostly about my grandmother as a child and I told him how life was in the other world” she informed him.  
“Dwarves do love only once. We call them the One. Our soul-mate” Dwalin said to her. “’And you will find yours one day,’” Bifur said in dwarfish with a grin ignoring the annoyed glares and growls from Thorin and Dwalin, while Bomber translating for her. Eda looked at them surprised. “So what grandpa said was true” she said with a blush.  
“Yes. But you are still too young for that,” Thorin said as he walked off to stand next to Dwalin. That made Eda smile at him. Soon after Gandalf came in to the house, and inform the company that the Eagles would be there the next morning, to take them over the forest. All any of them could do is just hope for the best. Balin notice Bilbos’ sad face and walked up to him.  
“What is wrong my boy?” he asked. “I thought… it’s nothing, nothing at all” Bilbo said as he walked to Beorns’ garden, only to be followed by Balin. “What is it Bilbo you know you can tell me anything, we are friends after all,” he said. Bilbo looked at him for a moment and said, “I thought, she might like me, but I must have mistaken her friendship and kindness for something else.”  
“I thought that also when I first met the two of you at your house, but that does not mean she will stop being your friend. Maybe she is your One, time will tell. You gave her a chance when all she knew was hardship and rejection” Balin said. “How did you know that?” Bilbo asked. “She told me last night. She couldn’t sleep so we sat and talked for a bit. Thank you for looking out for her. If it was not for you, she would have lived alone and who knows what might have happened to her. She could have died without your help, but now thanks to you, she is alive” Balin finally said and left Bilbo to his thoughts.  
Back in the house Thorin was talking with the rest of the group about the rest of the journey once they crossed Mirkwood. “We have weapons, but the question is how are we to cross the lake to get to Erebor?” Gloin asked. “We could ask the Master of Lake Town if we can hire a boat to take us there and after he can have it back” Eda suggested. “That could work. Great now we have a plan” Bofur said with a smile.  
“Do not count on that too much though. The Master is a greedy man, we’ll need to be smart about it” she finally said. “It would be wise for Balin to do the talking. I will meet you outside Dale and we will go together to open the door. Is that understood?” Gandalf asked. “And where are you going if I may ask?” Thorin asked him still unsure if he could trust the wizard. “There is something I need to check before we go on. So stay safe till then” Gandalf finally said and walked out.  
Meanwhile no one had noticed that after the information she had given them, Eda had walked out of the house. “Why are you not with the rest of your kind?” asked Beorn as he walked next to her. “Where am from, even though I did not look different from them I was still treated like an outcast. So I am not quite comfortable to be around others. But it’s not as bad as it used to be since I got here. But still,” she finally said as she looked at Beorns ponies.  
“You will be surprised by them though. This bunch of dwarves, Halfling and wizard care more for you than one person in the world. Just look behind you” he said before he walked back into the house. To her surprise the company was standing by the door. Thorin walked up to her and takes her hand and leads her inside with the whole company.  
One by one, they told her their stories. Some had a hard life but as long as they had each other it was ok. They let her know that no matter happens she will never be alone cause they will always be with her. In return she told them about her life, grandma and mama. She told them what Gandalf had told her about her grandmother. It surprised her how more members of the company had met her grandma before Erebor was destroyed.  
“So what will happen once Erebor is reclaimed and the enemy stopped?” Bilbo asked. “We will rebuild it to its former glory and have our home back once again” Gloin said. That night everyone had the best sleep since the start of their journey. The next morning they bid Beorn thanks and goodbye, hoping that they see him again under better much circumstances. After that Gandalf left the group to go to Dol Gondur, per Galadriels’ orders.  
The flight over Mirkwood forest was luckily uneventful. Once they reached Esgaroth they asked to see the Master of Lake Town in centre square. “Dwarves? What are dwarves doing here?” He asked to his servant worriedly. “I don’t know, but we must sent them away what if they wake the dragon sire, what then?” the servant said as they walked to the square.  
“We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We came to reclaim our homeland” Thorin said. “If you do that you will only bring death upon us” said a man from within the people that had gathered to see what the commotion was all about. “If you help us get to the mountain, we will help you rebuild Esgaroth ten times over,” Thorin said with a smile. His statement got the people cheering for them. The man approached Thorin slowly and said, “You have no right, no right to enter that mountain.” “I have the only right” was Thorins’ only response to man’s remark.  
“This dwarves, like the ones that ruled before will bring us death” the man said to the town folk. “We will not let that happen. We will prevent the dragon from destroying your home” Thorin informed them. “How, when you couldn’t so long ago?” the man asked. “Let us not judge them Bard. Cause it was your great-grandfather that failed to kill the dragon” the Master of Lake Town said.  
The thought that he might get rich from helping the dwarves was most appealing to him. “What do you need your majesty?” he asked Thorin. “Just lodging ‘till the day before Durin’s Day and a boat to take us across the lake, and we will repay you in full for your hospitality once we get our home back” Thorin informed him. And with that they stayed in Esgaroth.  
“We still have a month till Durins day. But we still have to be careful, I still do not trust the Master of Lake Town” Dwalin said quietly to the group. That night Balin sent a massage crow to Dain to arrive the day after Durin’s Day, on Thorin’s behalf.  
Eda could see that something was bothering Bilbo, so she walked up to him. “Hey Bilbo what’s the matter?” she asked. “It’s nothing. I just…” he stopped as he noticed Thorin looking at Eda as usual. Eda noticed and laughed. “Wait you think that Thorin and I have a thing going on?” she asked. “Well…” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. “Listen to me Bilbo. Yes, I think Thorin is handsome and brave but, I’ll tell you a secret. He can compare to you” she said shyly.  
Bilbo was shocked at her confession. “You mean you like me?” he asked as a goofy smile formed on his face. “Yes and I asked him if he could marry us, if you feel the same of course” she told him as she quickly looked away not wanting to see her confession upset him or his disgust. “I would be honoured to marry you. And to be honest I should be the one asking you. But am still glad that we will be married” he said. With that they walked up to Thorin and asked him if he could marry them then and there. With the whole company present and wizard, Bilbo and Eda were married.  
That night was one to remember not only for Bilbo and Eda but also the company who had to practically listen to Bilbo make Eda scream till morning. The next morning as they walked to the kitchen, the company was staring at them with gapping mouths. “Nice work laddie I could hear you without my trumpet” Oin congratulated Bilbo. “I knew you had it in you,” Bofur cheered. Both Bilbo and Eda blushed at their companions blunt coment.  
Because of that for the next few days neither Eda nor Bilbo could look their companions in the face. Back in Eda’s world her father had been arrested and sentenced to life in prison on the charges of abuse, endangerment and murder. Less Eda knew that with Gandalf’s help a lot had changed in Middle Earth and back in Eda’s world. Two weeks later it was time for the company to leave.  
“I don’t want you to go in there with that creature” Bilbo told her as they marched towards Esgaroth. “I agree with him” Thorin agreed. “It is the only way. You know what is coming, that is why your cousin Dain was asked to be here after Durin’s Day. And by the way dragons can be useful if you give them reason” Eda said with utter surety. “Think of it this way, once this is over everything will be better for the whole Middle Earth not just us” she informed them.  
The next day the Eagles came and took the company over Meerkwood and dropped them off before Esgaroth. Once in Esgaroth they were met with the Masters guards. “Take us to the master of lake town, we have an offer for him that he cannot refuse” Thorin ordered them. As they walked through Laketown the people be gone to fallow them talking about the return of the King Under the Mountain, the Lord of Silver Fountain and the golden age returning.  
At the commotion the Master come out of his home. “What is the meaning of this?” he quire looking at the company. Balin walked up and said “We are here to put a stop to the dragon and take back our home.” At that a man came forward. “If you go into that mountain, you will on bring death and ruin to this town” he said looking down at Thorin. “We will do no such thing laddie” Dwalin told him.  
“You have no right, no right to enter that mountain” the man said again. “I have the only right” Thorin said. As he walked up a few steps to the Masters house, he turned to look at the people of Laketown. “Help us across the lake and we will help you rebuild Esgaroth ten times” he called out and had everyone cheer.  
“You are no better than your grandfather” the man yelled at him. “Watch who you accuse Bard, for it was our great grandfather who failed to slay the beast in the first place” the Master told him. At that Thorin look at Bard shocked. “What say you people of Laketown? Should we help them?” the Master asked the town folk. A cheer erupted all around. That was the answer Thorin hoped for. The Master gave them rooms and told them that in the morning they could have a boat.  
Half way to Erebor they met with the ruined city of Dale. Bilbo and Eda were shocked at the state the once beautiful town was. “What is this?” Bilbo asked. “This is the desolation of Smaug” Balin informed him sadly. “We better get a move on Durin’s Day is almost at an end” Thorin said and started walking. “Aren’t we supposed to wait for Gandalf?” Bilbo asked Thorin curiously.  
“He has a different mission Bilbo but will see him soon, so do not worry” Eda said with a smile. “Is this one of those things you are not allowed to speak off by any chance?” Nori asked her. “Now how did you know” she said cheekily as she walked towards Erebor.  
Once they reached the base of the mountain Bilbo found the way to the secret path that led to the door into the mountain. “Quick find the key hole” Thorin order. “Wait. You need to wait for the moon, remember. It will be night soon” Eda told him with a smile that always made every one smile back even at the worst of moments. Even though she was happy for the company. She knew what would happen to Thorin once they entered the mountain and she feared it more than ever. Once the moon came the key hole appeared and the company entered Erebor. “You know you don’t have to do this” Balin said. “But we do Balin. It’s the only way to save every one” Bilbo said.  
“Please change your mind. I can’t let you face that monster. If you perish so will I” Bilbo told her. “If I don’t Lake Town will be destroyed. Thorin, Fili and Kili will die in the battle. You and I have come to care for the company as family. What else can be done to prevent that my heart? Anyway you need to get the Arkenstone and you have to handed to me or everything will be for not” she told him.  
Slowly the walked through the log corridors of Erebor. The walls had the most beautiful carvings of dwarfish runes and figures. “He is down there. You let me go first to get his attention. Then put the ring on and look for the Arkenstone ok? We don’t have much time” Eda told him. “Alright, but I still don’t like this” he said back as he waited for her to descent the stairs and get the dragons attention.  
“Oh, great Smaug the tyrannical. I am here to offer you a seal you cannot refuse” she said in a loud voice. At that the dragon slowly came out from under the gold and looked at the girl standing bravely in front of him.  
Meanwhile Bilbo put on The Ring and started to look for the stone. “Aah! A little dwarf girl” he said with an evil grin. “And what could possibly have to offer me?” he asked her. “How about more wealth than you already have, a home were no-one will chase you from, friends to be there for you. Unless you like this loneliness and emptiness within the mountain” she answered him confidently.  
“And what is your name giver of such things?” he asked maniacally. “I am the guard. I am the protector. I am the sear” she offered him. “And what makes you think that I am interested Guardian? What is the catch to what you propose?” he asked curiously. “You let the dwarves live here. They will mine the gold and jewels you love so much. They will let you stay here and be there for you, as you protect them and this mountain” she informed him.  
“And tell me little protector, what will happen in I refuse?” he finally asked her. On the meantime Bilbo still hidden from sight by The Rings power found the Arkenstone and headed for the corridors that lead outside to wait for Eda.  
“Let me tell you your future, Oh Smaug the terrible. You will die by a black arrow. I have seen a hundred different possible futures and you always die, except from when you help the dwarves. When you allow them to live here” she told him seriously.  
“And pray tell me, why should I believe anything you say?” he finally asked after a moment’s thought. “Then by all mean, fight us and die since you want die so much Smaug the Horrendous” she finally said determent. When Smaug saw how series she was, something inside him snapped, and that seemed to snap him out of the gold sickness that was afflicted him.  
“Fine! I will help you out, but there are some rules to this. First: I will move to the lower levels but I need a few piles of gold for me to lie on. Second I am not to be disturbed by anyone other than one of your company members only in great need. And third, you and your friend in the shadows swear to and to come visit every two years. Abide by these rules and you have nothing to fear. Now go tell this to your dwarves and be back in one hour with the answer or you will all die” he finally said.  
With that, Eda run off to inform the company. In the process Bilbo found her. “Here I found it, now what will you do with it?” he asked. “Now my heart, we will see how strong dragons can really be” she informed him as she run back to where Smaug was.  
In the meantime the others were getting worried. “What is taking them so long?” Gloin asked. “We should not have let them go in there” Ori said as he looked at the door. “No. Give them time” Thorin said. “They are not fighters like us. For all we know they could be dead. We have to go in after them” Bifur said in Khudzul. “I will not risk this mission for two burglars” Thorin informed them. “Their names are Eda and Bilbo. And they are part of this company Thorin. Or have you forgotten how they kept us safe even if it meant they could have died” Balin asked him.  
“Well that was fast of them to choose” Smaug laughed. “I haven’t told them yet. Please crass the Arkenstone and I’ll make sure they agree to your rules” she pleaded. “Now why should I do that?” “Because as long as this stone hordes of Orcs and other enemies will dissent on the mountain to get all this treasure that you value so much. Is that really what you wish? Because I know for sure that is not what the dwarves want. So what will it be oh Smaug the great?” she finally asked him as she through the Arkenstone at his feet.  
Without even looking at it the stone was crashed. At that point the dragon and the dwarves that awaited outside for Bilbo and Eda felt like a fog lifted from their minds especially Thorin’s. “We shouldn’t have left them go by themselves” Thorin said as he led the dwarves into the mountain looking for their companions franticly.  
In the meantime Bilbo and Eda headed out and ended up meeting the rest of the company. “Are you both alright?” Bofur asked. “What of Smaug and the Arkenstone?” Thorin asked. Bilbo and Eda looked at each other and Bilbo answered. “Smaug is alive and willing to help us protect the mountain. But he has three rules. As for the Arkenstone…” Bilbo looked at Eda worriedly. “It was crashed long ago it seems. Am sorry about that” she told him.  
Thorin was visibly shaken from the news. “What are his demands?” Dwalin growled. “First, he will move to the lower levels with a few piles of gold to lie on. Second, he is not to be disturbed unless there is a threat and only by a member of this company or just Thorin. And thirdly, Bilbo and I come visit him every two years or so” Eda informed them.  
“And what makes him think that I will agree to these rules of his?” Thorin question them. Eda winced recognised the angry tone on Thorin’s voice all too well. She had been on the receiving end of that kind of tone of voice. Thorin noticed her reaction. “Thorin you can have your home back and never lose it ever again. Think about it for a moment” Bilbo said.  
“Thorin, Bilbo is right. What choice do we have, his rules are better than we ever expected” Balin told him. “Uncle, if Eda saw that we were to die isn’t it worth listening to her?” Fili asked. “Yes, we have a chance to leave here were we belong. Not just scrape for a copper coin or work for humans that mistreat us” Kili added.  
“You are right; Eda let him know that we agree on the first two rules, but the last I cannot agree too. You two should not be affected by this” Thorin told them.  
“You are right it’s not but… Bilbo what do you wish to do?” Eda asked worriedly. This also affected her husband. “If it meant peace and the company got their home back; I guess we can make the trip together. It will give us a reason to visit them. So let’s go tell him, he got himself a deal” Bilbo told her with a smile as he took her hand and led the way to were Smaug awaited for them.  
“So, what is the answer half-breed? Did Oakenshield agree to my terms? He asked the moment Bilbo and Eda entered the treasury. “Yes. Yes, he has agreed. We do not have time though. Bolg and his armies will attack from two different points. The first group will attack from Raven hill and the second, from underground using earthworms. Then one group will attack Erebor and the other Dale. We might have a day or so before they are here” Eda informed him.  
At that moment Nori came running into the treasury calling out “An army of elves is approaching.” At that Eda takes off running to find the leader of the dwarfs as fast as she could. Bilbo and Nori fallowing her, not understanding what had set her off like that. All the while mattering to herself “Oh, no no! I can’t believe I forgot that part.”  
“Thorin… Thorin where are you?” she yelled as she entered the main hall housing the main entrance to the mountain. Now of course now the entrance was mostly blocked by boulders. At hearing the emergency in her voice Thorin almost run down the balcony that was on top the entrance. “What happened?” he asked worriedly.  
“I am so sorry that I forgot to tell you this, but I know why the Elven King is here” she told him. “What do you mean? What could he possibly want?” he asked her curiously. “A long time ago his dead wife’s jewellery came into your grandfather’s possession. And that is what really started the drift between the two races. That is why he is here. If you offer to give it back he might help us with the upcoming battle” she informed him out of breath.  
“And what makes you think that will work?” he asked. “You could tell him that if Bolg take the mountain, there is nothing to keep them from going to Meerkwood. And if that does not work you could say that you can hand over what he wants after they help. Maybe that way we might stand a chance to survive this battle. And yes I know that we have a dragon but the enemy’s army is still bigger” she finally said to Thorin, all the while the others listening carefully to this information and contemplating their dire situation.  
“She is right Thorin, even with Dain’s army we still are outnumbered Thranduil’s army might be the tipping point to surviving and keeping our home” Balin told him. On the background Dori could be heard talking to his little brother Ori.  
“Get away from there; we cannot trust them not to shoot us when we aren’t looking.” “Fine, I will have a word with him. Lets’ just hope he will agree to this. The rest you help me remove the boulders” Thorin said as he headed to the entrance. “Bombur and I can see what we can cook for tonight” Bofur offered. It did not take long to clear the entrance and Thorin walked out to meet the Elven King. At list Thranduil had the decency to dismount and talk to Thorin face to face.  
“It is nice to see you are not hiding inside that mountain of yours” Thranduil almost snared at him. “I know why you are here Elf. I have something that you value a lot. That is the only reason you came to my mountain. You are here for you wife’s jewellery and I will give it to you. But first there is something more importuned we need to talk about” Thorin informed him.  
“How could you possible know this? But fine what do you wish to speak to me about then?” Thranduil asked curiously. “Azog may be dead but his son Bolg along with his armies are coming for the mountain and they will not stop once they take Erebor. He will come to Meerkwood. What makes you think you will be able to protect your domain?” Thorin asked riley.  
Thranduil was taken aback by how Thorin acted and what he said. “So be it Thorin I will assist in this battle. I just hope that you will keep your side of the deal and return what is mine” with that the Elven King turned and headed for the elven settlement. “That went better than we anticipated” Dwalin said to his cousin with a smile.  
The next day Bard from Esgaroth came with a small army of men and volunteered to help as long as Thorin upheld his oath to help their town, which he once again promised he would, on his honour as a dwarf and a King. Also Dain’s army came along with Jalin and Gandalf who was pleased to see that the dwarves and elves had not killed each other yet.  
At the sight of her grandfather she ran to greet him while Gandalf went to check on Bilbo and the rest of the company. “Eda, my krudel what are you doing here? When I heard from the tharken that you were here I was so worried about you” Jalin told her as he hugged her tight. “I know grandfather and I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to worry. I just could not sit back and let them die, especially since I knew what will happen. What would you have done in my place?” she asked as they walked into the mountain.  
That night no-one slept much, the thought of the upcoming battle lay heavy on their minds, the not knowing if they will make it. They hoped against all hope, that they might not lose any of their loved ones in this battle or home again. Bilbo held Eda in his arms scared that he might lose his new family. ‘Please in the name of all the Valars’, please don’t take her from me’ he prayed inwardly.  
As the sun rose on the second day and the earth trembled and they knew the time had come for the battle to start. With that Smaug took flight attacking any and all Orcs he came upon. The dwarves charged ahead to battle fallowed by the elves and human. They split into two groups as the enemy had done the same. The first group fought in front of the mountain, while the second group fought at the old ruins of the ones great city of Dale. Eda and Bilbo were fighting alongside the company, trying had to stay alive and look out for their friend, who along the journey had also become their family.  
At some point they had lost sight of each other. When Eda realised this she headed to Raventop to kill Bolg, even though she knew it was suicide. She knew that if she did not stop them Thorin’s, Fili’s and Kili’s lives were at stake. No matter how much she loved Bilbo and wished to stay with him forever she knew the effect of her three companions would have on him and Middle Earth.  
Once she saw Smaug had landed at the base of Raventop she runs to him. “Smaug I need you to take me onto of Raventop that is where Bolg is and if we don’t stop him now it will be too late for all of us” she told him. “And why is that little Guardian?” he question. “Cause he is working for Sauron. You know what that means all too well” she said seeing the realisation in his eyes.  
With that she climbed on his back and flew to the top of the hill. Once Bilbo realised that he had lost Eda in the mist of the battle he became frantic calling her name. All too soon Bombur found a very scared Bilbo screaming for Eda. “Bilbo, what happened, where is Eda?” Bombur asked him worriedly looking around the battlefield. “I don’t know we got separated during the battle,” he said frantic. He could not lose her he lost his family already and was alone for so long until she appeared out of nowhere and she filled his life again with hope, joy and love. All the things he had missed for years.  
“Look to Raventop” they heard Gandalf yell. Bilbo knew at that moment what she was planning. He run like the sun would not rise if he didn’t. Jalin, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin knew that that’s were Bolg must be, and when they saw Bilbo run screaming Eda’s name, they knew what must have happened. They all rushed to the hill, hoping they wouldn’t be too late.  
As luck would have it the Eagles along with Beorn had come tho their aid. Beorn landed on Raventop where he was met with an injured Eda on the ground, an Orc dead at her feet. He rushed over to her and checked if she was still alive. He thanked the Valars that she only had a few bruises, laceration and concussion but otherwise unharmed. But as he sniffed closer he picked up a different sent on her. On closer inspection, he realised that the change of her scent meant, she was pregnant by the Halfling.  
Suddenly Bolg came charging, thinking he had caught the skin-changer unaware. That was a big mistake, because that is when he was hit by an axe. He slowly turned to meet Thorin. “This is for my family. The line of Durin will not fall today or any other day by you or anyone else Orc filth,” Thorin said and cut Bolg head off. In the meantime Jalin, Balin and Dwalin were checking on Eda. After making sure she was alive they headed down the mountain.  
The defeat of Bolg and his armies meant that Sauron was closer to defeat and peace was one step closer as well. It took Eda three days to wake up. "Oh! My head" she said. "Well what do you expect, when you do something so stupid as to rush alone and try to kill Bolg?" Jalin practically yelled. "I had to do something or Thorin, Fili and Kili would have died grandfather" she said. "You could have told us, that way you would not have been alone and more to it you're..." he never finished the sentence as Bilbo walked into the healing tent. His eyes red from obviously crying for fear she might not wake again.  
"Eda you are up" he said when he saw her looking at him. "Don’t worry, you will be fine and so will the baby" he told her as he tried to smile at her, as he rushed to her side. "The what?" she asked obviously confused. "You mean you didn't know? Do not worry I will explain everything when you are better" Bilbo said, as he kissed her to ease his mind and sat on the bed next to her holding her hand, not wishing to cause her any more discomfort.  
Neither had noticed that Jalin had left the tent to give them some privacy. "I am so sorry I never meant to scare you like that. But Bilbo is the company ok? Did they survive?" she asked him. "Yes they are all alive. Although Thorin is rather worried and angry at you for what you did, but that can also wait until you are better" he said.  
As time went by all the wounded people, elves and dwarves healed and Erebor, Meerkwood and Esgaroth flourished. Eda had an earful as the company took turns first thanking her for saving them, but then yelling for doing something so stupid as to try and take Bolg on by herself.  
She apologised to each and every one about her actions, but also informed them that she knew what it was like to lose family and she would suffer all over any torture from her father and any Orc, if it meant they came out of it alive. They were her family after all and that’s all that mattered to her.  
Bilbo and Eda chose to go back to The Shire after their baby was born and agreed that they would visit Erebor as often as they could with their baby. The company was more than overjoyed. Eight months later, Bilbo’s and Eda’s baby was born. A healthy baby girl they named Thyra (shield-bearer), which the whole company adored. But none more than her own parents. Jalin stayed in Erebor as a counsil member to the new King Under the Mountain. Life on Middle Earth improved. Even one small person can make a difference and that is all that matters in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Coments are always welcome. So are kudos. had to edit it.


End file.
